Sing Me A Love Song
by Countrygal17
Summary: Ally's boyfriend Jason just died in the Iraq war and despite how much it hurts she can't tell anyone because their relationship was a secret. And then she meets Peter, Jason's cousin. Ally finds herself getting closer to Peter. Will he be what she needs?


**A/N: I write a lot of fanfiction but this is one of my original stories, actually I'm hoping that if its good enough I'll get it published someday. I hope you guys like it! Review Please**

Sing Me A Love Song

Chapter 1: June 8, 2001.

_Jason's gonna leave tomorrow. God why does he have to go off to war now? I mean the planes just crashed into the World Trade Center last year. It has to be pretty intense over there now... What if he gets shot?! NO! I'm not going to think of that. He's going to come back home safe to me._

This is what I keep thinking of as I wait for Jason to meet me. This is where we would say goodbye, since tomorrow there will be too many people to show any kind of affection for each other. Well we could but then what would people think? No one knows that we've been seeing each other each other since our Junior Year. Yeah that would definitely be a shocker. Especially since people think I should be with Mike. But the guy doesn't have any brains! Too many hits to the head I guess. Anyways, that's why no one knows about us, Jason and I, because they just wouldn't agree with us. I was supposed to be a cheerleader and date jocks just like my sisters and my mom (since my dad's a jock) but instead I took to the arts. And thats how I met Jason. He's an artist, I'm a singer. We met in an arts building where he was taking an art class. The building had sound booths where I could practice singing without my parents harping on how I should be studying instead of "goofing around". The walls are supposed to be sound proof but they aren't totally so I guess he heard me one day and he came in to tell me he liked it. I would say it was love at first sight if I actually believed in that stuff because that's how strong are attraction was. He came to see me after every class he had, which turned out to be three times a week, and I found myself falling in love with him.

And now he's leaving... How can he do this? Who knows how long he'll be gone and how many nights I'll have to lay in my bed at night wondering if he's ok. And I won't be able to talk to anyone about it because as far as they know we're just acquaintances. I finally see Jason's car drive up to the side of the road. We were meeting in small little park we found a couple months ago. As soon as he gets out of the car I run up to him. He catches me and swings me around in circles before finally putting me down giving me a long, deep kiss.

"I love you," is all I can say as he pulls away.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I put my head down on his chest. I don't want him to go. I just want to stay right here, with him, forever. But we both know I'm not that lucky.

"Hey," he says. "I won't be far away."

"What are you talking about? You'll be all the way across the Pacific Ocean. That's really far away."

"What I mean is, I'll always be here." Jason points to my heart. I know what he meant. On the first day I met him he'd stolen my heart. But in turn, I'd stolen his, so in a way, he was always with me in what ever I did. And he always will be.

"And I'll be right here." I say, pointing to his chest.

"Hey I want to give you something." Jason says. Give me something? I didn't know I needed to get him a present, well now that i think about it I should've given him something to remember me by. Damn it! I always forget things. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket,

"You know how when people die in the war and their loved ones get a letter from the army telling them? It starts out.."If you're reading this... and then it goes from there. Well if I die out there I don't want you to get one of those letters as the last letter you'll ever get from me. But instead of waiting until then, because it's most likely going to be lost, I'm going to give it to you now. I want you to have this in case I do die. I was listening to the song "If you're reading this" by Tim McGraw and I realized that his message is what i want you to know when I go overseas. It's just the song on there, along with notes i wrote to you to explain everything i feel about you, us, and what could happen once i leave. I just wanted to do this so you will always know how much I love you right now... at this moment. Which is more than anyone could ever describe. I love you Ally... more than anything."

"Jason, why are you doing this? I don't even want to think about this. Just come home safe to me. Don't you dare leave me alone. I love you too much I can't let you go." I start crying. I couldn't bare it if he died. _I can't make it through this world with out him._

"Ally, I don't want to leave you either, but we both know it could happen, i just want you to know everything just in case. And if i do come back, you'll know exactly how much i love you."

"I know. I just... I'm scared for you that's all."

"You know what? I'm gonna fight like hell to stay alive, for you." I smile.

"Jason, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me... if you die, that you'll come back and say goodbye?" I look up at him with tears in my eyes. If that's the one thing I can get from all of this, then I want it. He kisses my forehead.

"I promise." I wrap my arms around him and just stand there for a long time. Jason hugs me tightly.

"You know its funny," I say. "I'm the singer and yet you're the one giving _me_ lyrics. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Maybe," he concedes. "But you could always right me a love song." I laugh.

"I'll get right on it. I'll sing it to you when you come home, ok?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Looking into his eyes I see that promise. He _will_ come home, I'm sure of that now. I wish he didn't have to leave. I wish I didn't have to leave his arms. I want to stay like this forever. It's a safe haven, a place where nothing can go wrong. Being in his arms feels like the safest place in the world. Jason pulls away from me and looks down at me. He leans down into a slow kiss and I have a feeling it won't end anytime soon.

7 Months later

Jason has been in Iraq for 7 months. I'm scared to death but he sends me letters once in a while. I never know when I will get one, since the overseas mailing system is so unpredictable. I figure I'll usually get one every two weeks or so. One time about a month went by with no letters. I was so scared, he usually sent me at least one every month. He promised he would. After a whole month of worrying something might have happened, I finally got a letter. He hadn't been back at the base for a while and had no time to write. He told me he loved me and said he might be able to come home in time for Christmas. I wrote him back telling him that I would pray every day asking if he could come home. I knew that would make him smile. Now two weeks later I have a letter from one of his good friends he made in Iraq. It's a little surprising though, why would he send me a letter? Well, let's see.

"_Ally,_

_Ok so this isn't a very easy thing to tell you so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Jason died in a car bombing yesterday. We just got back to base so this was the quickest I could write you. Jason told me to write you if he died saying he couldn't bare it if you found out through those letters the army sends out. He said he wanted it to be personal but I don't know how personal this is not knowing you all that well. He really loved you Sam. You were all he talked about. He had told me once that when he got back home he was going to ask you to marry him. That's pretty bold for someone who's only 18. I'm really sorry about all of this and I hope you will be ok. I know Jason would beat himself up if he knew you weren't. Please write me if there is anything I can do for you. I feel like I know you since Jason had told me so much about you. I'm so sorry for your loss._

_Take care,_

_Ryan"_

Jason died? No that's not possible!! This can't be happening!!


End file.
